


Fuego y electricidad

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, eternal love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Voy a dejar por aquí esta parte muy corta sobre el casi beso del bölüm 18, cuando están en la oficina y Eda le dice a Serkan que va a ir a cenar con Efe esa noche. Es que no entiendo cómo aguantaron la tensión sexual en en ese momento, si yo desde mi casa casi me morí de un infarto y me tuve que abanicar.En fin, el caso es que para mí sí hubo beso. Y lo escribí.
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Fuego y electricidad

-Te gusta sentir que tienes poder sobre mi, ¿verdad, Eda Yıldız?

Serkan estaba buscando un autocontrol que había perdido cuando la conoció por primera vez para no lanzarse a sus labios y demostrarle con algo más que palabras que nadie podría amarla de la forma en la que lo hacia él.

Apenas quedaba espacio entre ambos: una brizna de aire que quería desaparecer para unirlos, un soplo de suspiro que no quería interponerse más para que no hubiera nada, _absolutamente nada_ , entre ellos.

El ambiente, denso, se asentó a su alrededor con un aura de deseo contenido que guardaban desde aquella noche en la terraza de la oficina, cuando todo se rompió.

Eda estaba notando el infierno en sus venas y la urgencia de besarle la estaba abrasando, pero se mantuvo firme, jugando con él, tentándole, suplicando silenciosamente que Serkan diera el paso para que su subconsciente entendiera de una vez que seguía plenamente enamorado de ella.

-¿Así que tengo poder sobre ti, Serkan Bolat?

Había chispas saltando, electricidad.

Había un imán que los instaba a acercarse más de lo humanamente posible.

Los labios de Eda rozaron los de Serkan, apenas un toque que desapareció al instante y que pareció un sueño para ambos.

—Me estás matando, peri kızı.

Eda abrió la boca, queriendo coger el aire que la faltaba en los pulmones, pero Serkan no aguantó más y la agarró del cuello, uniendo sus labios y haciéndolos temblar.

Y de repente eran dientes chocando, jadeos descontrolados, cuerpos anhelantes: convulsionando de deseo. Ansias casi enfermas de fundirse en la piel del otro, de descubrirla, subrayarla, aprender cada rincón de ella de nuevo.

Serkan hundió sus dedos en las caderas de Eda mientras delineaba su labio superior con la lengua.

Quería desparecer con ella.

_Quería morir besándola._

**Quería vivir amándola.**

Eda entrelazó sus manos en el pelo de él mientras Serkan la levantaba y la sentaba en la mesa, trazando la piel de su cintura.

—Si pudiera pedir un deseo ahora mismo sería sentirte así para el resto de mi existencia —Murmuró Serkan con los labios en la piel sensible de su cuello, cuando ella se arqueó contra él y le acercó con una de sus manos en su espalda baja.

No existiría jamás fuerza terrestre que fuera capaz de separarlos.

Las estrellas les habían unido y recorrerían el universo juntos, eternamente, como las almas gemelas que eran.


End file.
